can't you see, just how much you mean to me?
by vampire206
Summary: this is a tale of a sad and romantic story of zuko, Aand, sokka, katar, teo, toph, soki and a few others. this is about how bad it is to ove some one and then to have a loved one taken away. this is a test to see how long love can last!


Ok so this my first fan fic so bar with me. Oh and might add a few Mary sues in this but I don't the problem with them. But what ev.

Ok so Aang wins the war and ozar was killed blah blah blah yah you get it. Zuko has defeated his sister but did not have the guts to kill her so she is banished for all of time. Yah oh and Aang finely turn 13 and katar and him are together and stuff. Yah oh yes and soki and sokka are expecting, well do you need me to explain what there expecting? I think not. But zuko was to take his rightful place on his thrown but, he gave all that up to his uncle. And that is where we start are story, in the places of lord iroh.

"but uncle I thought that you said that my mother was alive!"

"yes prince zoku she is, your mother was a fighter and she would never give up just like that. You know you don't give her much credit. She never left you for no reason."

" I know that! Right after she left it was all down hill from there!" zoku said as he was looking down at the floor clenching his fists by his sides. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see his uncle there looking at him with a warmth in his eyes.

"zoku we will find her, we will." And with that his uncle turned and walk over to a table with a tea pot and two tea cups on it. He sat down on a big red and black pillow, as zuko was heading for the two big oak doors with a flag of the fire nation on ether.

" zuko would you like to have some tea with me?"

" umm yah about that uncle I forgot I have that thing that I need to do like now!" and with that he made a desperate dash for the doors.

"oh what is it? Do you need help?' uncle said right as zuko got to the door.

"oh no uncle I'm fine I just umm have to talk to that guy about that umm thing, yah that thing." And with that he ran out the door before his uncle could get a word in. just as the door slammed shut iroh sat back down and said

"what ever, boy that boy is so weird I think he gets it from his father." But on the other side of the door there was a zuko sliding down the door to the flour.

"oh, that was a clause one. I hate tea it taste so bitter." And with that zuko walk off down the hall and took a left back to his room.

SOKI AND SOKKA

"so do you think that its a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know sokka but I hope that its a girl so that I can teach her how to battle!" soki said as she looked at sokka with a grin.

"wait I thought we agreed on that if we were to have a kid that it would be a boy!" and juts then katar interrupts.

" but sokka you know there is no why to diced the sex of the baby!" and in the back there was an Aang running about with those stupid marbles. Suddenly there was a small rock launched at his head. And it sent him flying back. Then every one look to see toph standing there. Every one yelled "toph!"

"hey guy, twinkle toes, surge queen!" Aang jumped up and ran to her and hugged her really ,really hard.

"urrrrha, umm, yah Aang could….. you let….go….of me?"

"oh yah sure toph I just really missed you." Just then toph walk around and then said who's the new girl?"

"oh" sokka said " this is soki she and I are get married this spring!" and then katar sprang up and said,

"AND I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTY!"

"what!" toph said.

"oh yes soki and I are expecting a little one soon." Sokka said with such confidence.

" oh suck it up twinkle toes! Its not like the kid will be any better then you! Not like they could be worse!"

"like you even have any one that you have a child with you!" toph look up at sokka with a look so sad and said,

"why? On one would love me because I'm blind! Is that!" then katar said,

"now toph pleas, sokka didn't mean any thing by that!"

"yeah" soki added in " he didn't mean it he just got mad!"

"no" toph whispered " I know where I'm not wanted." And with that she walked back to the wood that she had a pared from. Once she was out of site, well let me just say this sokka couldn't move for three days because

katar and soki beat him in to a bloody pulp.

TOPH

"I don't get it, why would no one love me? My father all ways said that I was beautiful. But how the hell would I know he's my father he has to say that! But I wouldn't know because I'm fringen blind! I hate this, some times I would love to give up earth bending just to be able to see."

Then toph got to the edge of a lake. She sat on the sand and curled up on the banks and cried and cried. Then about 20 min. later there was a sound, she turned and got in to her stance and said,

"who, who's there!"

"oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

"no. but answer me question!"

"oh sorry about that, my name is teo what is yours?"

" my name is toph."

"well toph I see your from the earth kingdom? Am I right?" he said with a smile.

"well yes but what nation are you?" toph ask nervously ready for it to be a fire nation rebel.

"oh I'm from the earth kingdom."

"oh." Toph said and she turned and sat back down. She would have looked back into the distant hill if she could see any thing! But then,

"would you mind if I sat next to you?" toph looked behind her and that and was still there. Now normally she would have said no but in this case she had to say yes. She hared this weird sound.

"what is that sound?" she asked

"oh, that. That's just my wheelchair. Its kind of junky and…"

"wait your in a wheelchair?"

"yes why?"

"its just I never thought that someone was like me but, never mind." And she look away.

"why you thought you where different not equal to others just because your blind." And then she felt a hand cup her cheek and pull it to face teo.

" sokka is a jerk." She mumbled under her breath.

" yah he can be an ass sometimes." Then toph looked at teo and said,

"you know sokka!"

"yah I've meet him before. Now what did he tell you?"

"oh he said t6hat no one could love me because I'm blind!"

"oh I see. Well lets talk about something else to get you happy." Toph nodded.

"lets see…..oh yes I have something…….do you believe in love at first site? Toph looked at him in a wired way and said,

"what do you……." But befor she could finish she was cut off by teo's lips sinking on to hers.


End file.
